Ian Valentine: A Brief History
by The Steamy Stallion
Summary: the history of a man transported to the magical world of Equestria where he will have many erotic adventure with the anthropomorphic mares he meets. This is only a history of Ian's arrival, not Ponyrotica will be featured in this short but expect the first sotry soon


Ian Valentine: A brief Summery

_good day all. So glad you decided to check out this little ditty I wrote. if you've read the description then you know this is yet another HiE story, but I've decided to make this part of an Erotic HiE series involving humans. Anyway this is the back story of one of my main characters Ian Valentine, and he will be starring in all my stories (unless someone commissions me to write one a Ponyrotica for them) so, since I wish to make the stories revolve around the Adult stuff, and not so much about his adventure beyond I have written out this brief back story for Ian so that you will know how he came to be in Equestria. _

_PS: The ponies in here are Anthropomorphic, I cannot stress enough that they ARE NOT PURE PONIES THAT IS BESTIALITY, and in my opinion that's not cool._

Ian Valentine was born in 1991 in Seattle Washington to a loving mother and father, he grew up a normal boy, living in a loving house hold with all that he needed, and nothing he didn't. However his life took a turn for the bizarre during his senior year of college. You see, Ian was studying to be a biology teacher in high school, however one of his friends was studying to be a physicist, and needed some help with an experiment in the lab. He asked Ian to take a few notes for him while he was conducting his experiment, Ian only had to take some notes, and the experiment wasn't at all dangerous, so he agreed. However, near the end of the experiment, a power line outside of the school feel right onto the physics building, one of the trailing wires sent an electric current through the power generators, forcing to much electricity for the machines to handle causing an over load. the accident sent the machines in the lab haywire, and while Ian and his friend were trying to escape one exploded just as Ian was about to get out, while is friend was safe, Ian had not made it. But he was not dead either. Rather, the explosion from the machine was more than shrapnel it was also energy, energy so powerful it broke Ian down to the molecular level and sent him hurling across the dimensional barrier, to Equestria. His energized molecules, upon meeting the magical atmosphere reacted by reforming him in his previous shape, but with a repercussion. The reaction caused a massive explosion of energy that spread across Equestria, alerting EVERPONY to the strange goings on. Upon awakening Ian found himself at the edge of a forest in a strange world, that he soon learned, was not his own. He spent some time wandering the forest he had landed near, discovering the horrors of that place which he soon learned was called the Everfree Forest, and fled to the near by town of Ponyville and witnessed the alien life forms that inhabited it. Foolishly he made a spectacle of himself, alerting all to his presence, and he was captured and brought to the Leaders of this strange new world. When they learned that he was not only intelligent but also a sentient being from across dimensions, they ordered him to be released and granted citizenship in Equestria till he could find his way home. Grateful for the hospitality he had been shown, he swore to help the Ponykind to learn about him and his species and to learn as much as he could about them so that he could tell his people of the existence of life elsewhere, and perhaps to someday allow the two peoples to meet one day.

Well that's a basic overview of Ian's arrival and acceptance into Equestrian Society, from here things will diverge. Each Ponyrotica story will be a stand alone, where Ian will have his way with a different mare, and to where she will be the only one in that branch (Or perhaps more than one in some cases heh heh). I look forward to regaling you all with what I hope, will be sexy and steamy stories you enjoy.

the First featured Pony shall be Princess Luna, I think I'll post that story fairly soon actually, keep an eye out for it _:D_


End file.
